Diesel engines, also known as compression-ignition engines, are used around the world. Diesel engines comprise cylinders. Air enters the cylinder via intake valves. Fuel enters the cylinders via fuel injectors and is ignited due to the temperature of the air within the cylinder that has been compressed during a compression stoke. After ignition, combustion exhaust exits the cylinder through exhaust valves and into an exhaust system.
Many diesel engines include a diesel particulate filter (DPF) within the exhaust system to trap particulate matter within the combustion exhaust. A DPF requires regeneration from time to time to prevent the DPF from becoming clogged. A clogged DPF can reduce performance of a diesel engine. In some instances, a clogged DPF can cause a diesel engine to stop operating and/or lead to damage of the diesel engine.
Regenerating a DPF can include burning off soot and other residue that has collected within the DPF. For diesel engines located within a vehicle, such as a semi-tractor, a passive regeneration of the DPF can occur as the vehicle is driven on a road. If the DPF on a vehicle is excessively clogged, an active regeneration of the DPF may be required. For a DPF on a vehicle, the vehicle has to be parked to actively regenerate the DPF. A vehicle typically does not produce income for its owner and/or operator when the vehicle is parked to actively regenerate a DPF on the vehicle. In some instance, the vehicle operator has to request and wait for a service person to travel to the vehicle to actively regenerate the DPF on the parked vehicle.